Current toy vehicle track playsets often include a continuous single track, where the toy vehicle is configured to travel along the track without being diverted. In other toy vehicle track sets, the track sets may have several different track portions that a toy vehicle may travel along, where the track portions are configured to intersect one another. These track portions often include track diverters that enable the user to divert the toy vehicle down one track portion or another track portion. However, over time, the entertainment value of these conventional track playsets and diverters decreases. In addition, toy vehicles are limited to transferring from one track portion to another track portion only when the track portions are configured to intersect one another. This limits the number of configurations of the track playset.
It would be desirable to provide toy vehicle track transfer station that enables a toy vehicle to transfer from one track portion to another track portion when the two track portions are substantially parallel to one another and/or do not intersect one another at the transfer location. Moreover, it would be desirable for a toy vehicle transfer station to dynamically transfer a toy vehicle from one track portion to another track portion so that the transfer station provides additional entertainment value to the toy vehicle track playset. It would also be desirable to provide a toy vehicle transfer station that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.